Mask
by El Juno
Summary: The Kaizer catches someone on their way home. Yaoi, but the pairing's a surprise.


This is an idea also being worked out by Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady. She put it up as a challange on the Daisukeken mailing list, and I responded. It's also the fic which Thornn dubbed "The Royal Mind Fuck," so I guess that's a warning, too. Try to guess who the narrator is before the end!   
  
*****  
  
The meeting goes late, so it's dark by the time we all leave and I've missed any possible ride to take me home.  
  
I walk down the street towards my apartment. I have a harder life than most people realize. I don't think any of the people who consider themselves my friends really know me.  
  
My little digimon nudges me through my backpack. "Are we home yet?"  
  
I pat the bag comfortingly. "Almost. Don't worry." I wish there was someone who would walk home with me. I keep a brave face on most of the time, but honestly I get quite frightened at times. With the trouble in the Digital World and the constant specter of the Kaizer, sometimes the world seems like a bad place to live.  
  
I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't see the form under the streetlights until I almost walk into it...into HIM, because, looking away from me, is the Digimon Kaizer.  
  
He turns around and looks at me, an odd quirk to his lips which might, conceivably, be a smile. He's not in the regalia he usually wears in the digital world, but the form, the skin, and, when he speaks, the voice, are instantly recognizable as those of the Kaizer.  
  
"Hello, pretty boy." He more-than-half whispers. A carrying whisper, though. It's a whisper which seems louder than a scream.  
  
"Leave me alone." I stutter.  
  
"But you...fascinate me so."  
  
I set my chin. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Really? Then you can't be as smart as people think."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"I would, if I thought it was what you really wanted."  
  
"It IS what I really want."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well, if you know so much about me, then what DO I want?"  
  
"The same thing I want. Or...the reverse of it."  
  
"I'm sure that would tell me a lot if I knew what you wanted."  
  
"Can't you guess?" The Kaizer's eyes shine darkly under the veil of his hair. Can't you guess...  
  
"Me." I realize, suddenly. "You want me."  
  
"Smart boy."  
  
"Why me? Why not someone else. TK..." I spend a lot of my own time trying to hide how TK sometimes makes me feel.  
  
"Why? A lot of reasons. We're a bit alike, for one thing. Or maybe it's more accurate to say that we're reflections of each other. Like shadows. But more than that...it's your eyes, I think. You have really lovely eyes, do you know that?"  
  
I quickly look at the ground, trying to avoid seeing the look in his eyes. "I won't go with you." I say, forcing as much sincerity into the statement as I can.  
  
"Of course you won't. Not yet, at any rate."  
  
"Not ever."  
  
"You will eventually. Keep up your resistance if you want, though. It's more fun. And how much fun would it be if you gave up at the beginning of this game?"  
  
"You mean this is a game for you?"  
  
"Everything is a game, if you only know how to play."  
  
The little digimon in my pack starts moving around furiously. "Let me at him..." I hear in a little squeaky voice.  
  
"Calm down." I mutter. "It'll be okay. I won't let him hurt us."  
  
The Kaizer grins. It's a scary sight. "Anyway, I don't want you against your will. Where would be the fun in that? I want you to join me because you want to, no other reason. Because you want to be with me, pretty boy."  
  
The 'Pretty boy' just pushed me too far. "I have a name, you know."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"You could use it."  
  
His grin becomes, if possible, even more evil. "But I don't want to. Pretty boy describes you so well."   
  
He reaches out a hand and starts to trace my cheekbone. I start, and then slap his hand away. That seems funny to him. "The pretty boy has a bite." He hisses.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"You already said that. Several times."  
  
"I still mean it."  
  
"And I still mean what I said."  
  
There's a noise at the end of the street, a crashing, probably just some dog knocking over trashcans or something. But we both stop for a second and turn to look.  
  
When I turn back, the Kaizer reaches over and pulls me in close. Kisses me deeply. I've never been kissed before. I stop in what I tell myself is surprise, then break out of his surprisingly-strong grip and scurry backwards so fast that I fall flat on my back. My bag slips out from my grip just in time to keep my poor digimon from being flattened.  
  
The Kaizer grins. This must be absolutely hilarious to him. He bows, mockingly. "Later, pretty boy."  
  
Then he's gone before I can really think.  
  
Minomon works his way out of my bag and nuzzles my hand. "Ken." He says. "You should have let me get him.  
  
I grab Minomon. "Come on. Let's get out of here before he comes back."  
  
*****  
  
Half a street over, the Digimon Kaizer, known in the real world as Motomiya Daisuke, watches Ichijouji Ken return to his apartment. "I'll see you later, Pretty boy." He whispers. "And I think we'll have fun."  



End file.
